A Snowy Night
by Elizabeth Sheppard
Summary: A letter is delivered to Sora: a request for Donald, Goofy, and Sora's company, by Santa. This tale contains what happened that night.
1. Chapter 1

The snow that blew in Sora's face and hair was beginning to annoy him. The Islands that he had once lived was always snow-free, which he considered one of the best parts about it, other than the friendship he had with Kairi and the secret impulses he hid from Riku. He hated that Riku was much more dominant than he was, their constant bickering and friendly battles they shared always ended in the same manner: Sora ending up face down in the sand, one instance where he fell into the water.

What Sora wouldn't give for the warmth of the Islands again, the warmth of Kairi's smiles and Riku's somewhat appreciative nods. Sora bit down into his lip, the steam coming from his breath evident in the air. Christmas Town always seemed much colder this time of year, unfortunately Sora couldn't even tell what time of year it was. Sora's arms were wrapped around his chest, his fingers numb with the cold as he walked slowly down the hill from the entrance to the town. His pocket held a folded piece of paper that was sticking out, slightly damp and frozen from the continuous fall of snow. When he had received the paper, he was somewhat bitter.

Meet me in my workshop Sora, I've found something that could prove useful for you.

-Santa

A few days previously, when Donald, Goofy, and Sora had returned to the workshop, Santa seemed somewhat distant, mainly since Sora had stated that he didn't believe in him. What else could the saint think? He was younger at that time, his maturity beginning to start. It was more Riku's fault than anything; he had too much control of Sora's head.

Sora sighed deeply and pressed on, looking blankly at the lights that shown before the white landscape. Soft music was ringing throughout the town, a soft carol that Sora hadn't heard before filling his ears with a delightful melody. His previous frown grew into a softer smile, his footsteps almost matching with the rhythm. He reached the carousel that had given the town some form of enjoyment, other than the constant smell of cookies and the warmth of a hot glass of cocoa. His hands gripped on the poles of the carousel and spun it around gently, the animals on it rising up and down as they galloped across the snow.

Sora opened the door to Santa's workshop, a loud creak echoing into the dark room. "Hello?" he called out, flicking a switch that turned on all of the lights to the workshop. It was dead empty, the machinery silent, the toys that were spread across the factory lines were packed up in small boxes for the children that Santa would deliver to. Sora closed the door, walking past a few tables and workbenches. "Santa?" He called out, finding the situation a bit eerie. He slowed down his pace, opening his palms out as the Keyblade appeared in his hands. "So soon?" A voice echoed in the workshop, causing Sora to jump slightly. It was familiar, but a little deeper than he had remembered it before. He slid himself against a wall, gripping the Keyblade tightly in his hand as he walked silently across it. "You're rather terrible at hiding, Sor-a." The voice called out again, almost taunting him. Sora turned, trying to find the source of the voice, his hands nearly bleeding from him gripping his weapon. He looked up and saw a blade spinning towards him. He gasped and quickly dived out of the way, sliding on his side as he saw the blade impale the wall which he hid on.

He heard a soft swear as footsteps began hitting the floor. Sora tried to stand up but was stopped short when his Keyblade was forced to stop a near attack to his chest. He looked up, Riku's figure standing above his. Sora stared at the blade he held in Riku's hands, the original Soul Eater that he had held before they closed the Door to Darkness. "What the..?" Sora said to himself, pushing Riku away from him as he stood up, his keyblade held behind him as he forced it forward against Riku. Both of their blades locked onto each other, each one like a magnet that kept the two together. Riku simply smiled and moved forward slightly, sliding under Sora's blade and kicked him in the back, forcing Sora on his back.

Sora's face hit the floor, a cold feeling climbing into his skin. Riku grinned and pulled down Sora's pants, his bare ass shining brightly in the light that hung above them. His cheeks were flushed bright pink, his eyes closed tightly. "What the fuck are you doing?" he yelled out, a bit surprised at the curse he said to Riku. "Hm..you." He replied, sliding his own pants down and entered Sora, the tight muscles becoming even tighter as Sora cried out in pain. Tears were falling out of Sora's eyes in the anguish that Riku was delivering to him. It wouldn't have hurt as much as it did if Riku didn't try to kill him, twice. His adrenaline was already flowing through his body, which gave him a perfect reason not to relax. Sora's hand was in reach of his keyblade that had been lying a foot away from him when he fell. His fingers touched the cold metal, nearly pulling the blade to his palm until Riku thrusted into him, a deep cry escaping Sora's lips as he was stopped short. Another thrust was sent inside of Sora, which let out another cry.

Riku smirked while he gave Sora thrust after thrust, the feeling of the uke's insides too tight around his organ. He frowned and pulled himself out, turning over Sora's body to his back. Tears were covering Sora's face, the blush darker than earlier. "Stop!" He cried, his insides felt hot and injured, as if they were bleeding. Riku merely shook his head and groped Sora, his free hand moving to his entrance that had been slightly enlarged from Riku. Sora moaned out, his hands forming a fist then retracting, the cries slowly disappearing as he began a soft moan. His tears had stopped flowing, his once closed eyes now partial slits as he stared at Riku. Sora held his breath and quickly grabbed his keyblade, delivering a quick strike to Riku's neck. The blade stopped as it hit Riku's skin, causing his head to turn slightly. The frown had returned to a smirk as his hands stopped. His hands fell to his sides as he stood from his kneeling position, his hair covering his features. Moving quickly, Sora rolled backwards and leaped to strike Riku once more, however by the time his feet had left the ground Riku was already behind him once more, holding onto the hand that held Sora's keyblade and twisted it enough to make Sora drop it to the ground. Sora's frame was bent down, his body being forced to its knees as Riku entered him once more. His insides felt different this time; they were more willing now. Riku grinned and ripped open Sora's shirt from behind him, his hands darting to his nipples, softly rubbing them. Sora moaned his hands clawing at the floor, his body shivering with excitement. Sora's spine bent forward, his waist raised up against Riku's member. The two of them delivered a moan to each other, Sora's member releasing itself quickly, the liquids falling to the floor. His body fell against the floor, his stomach sliding in the spilled seed as he lost his breath, Riku continuing his thrusts into Sora before he finally climaxed, his seed filling up Sora, a bit of it leaving the hole. Sora shivered, his body overheated as he turned himself over, to his surprise as he found that Riku had left. He blinked and sat up quickly, looking about the factory. He continued breathing heavily as he covered his face as a cry echoed the room.

Riku stepped out of the dark portal that he had created, which began to fade. Ansem stood before Riku, a grin on his lips as he watched his puppet. "How was he?" He sneered, Riku only replying with a middle finger in Ansem's face. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sora's dreams were filled with lust and passion. Riku's body continued to rock back and forth into him as he moaned aloud. "Ahhn..Rikuu~!" Sora screamed in his dream, the movements suddenly ending when he awoke. Sora sat up quickly, his eyes red as a headache came upon him. He had released himself while he was having his dream, his skin warm and sticky under his boxers as he looked about the room. Donald was standing next to his bed, a worried expression on his face. "Are you alright Sora?" He asked, his voice soft as to not wake anyone else up. Sora could never understand Donald, his speech impediment always sounding annoying and raspy. He simply nodded and turned to his side, his eyes beginning to form small tears.

Riku lay in his bed that was given to him by Ansem. A frown stayed upon his face as he tried to sleep, his thoughts flooded with images of Sora's naked body. He didn't know why Ansem wanted him to do such a thing, though he had secretly wanted to do so for years. He had given Sora many hints, though it was obvious that he was oblivious. His thoughts changed to his past, which seemed to be dormant for most of his life.

Riku lay in the cave, his shirt revealing his bare chest and his pants a little looser than they were before. Footsteps echoed into it, eventually dying down as Riku saw Sora, a small blush on his face. "What did you want?" he asked, his hands holding the other as he tried not to look at Riku's body. His breathing was slightly heavier than Sora's, his hands moving up and down his chest as he moaned quietly to himself. He looked up, only to find that Sora had left the cave. He sighed under his breath and rested his head against the wall of the cave. What if Sora didn't like Riku like that? He could only dream.

Sora sat on his bed, holding his face in his hands as he tried to think through the mess of his mind. Images of Riku continued to force him to stop, making him try to remember what he was really thinking about. He sighed and pulled himself through his shirt, his hair pointing in all directions, as it always did. He stood off of his bed and walked to Donald and Goofy, who had slept next to each other that night. He shuddered to think of what they might have done while he was in the toyshop. He shook his head to remove that image from his head and pushed both of them. "Wake up, we've got to go." He walked across the room and picked up Chip and Dale, placing them on his shoulders as he waited for everyone to wake up.

Five minutes had passed, all of the attempts ending in vain. In desperation, he stepped a few feet backwards and sent a few bolts of lightning at the two, watching at the sudden light fall from nowhere and hit the two, light filling up the already lit room. He laughed slightly as Donald fell off the bed, sending out swears to Sora and anything else that he had managed to look at. Goofy also fell off the bed but stood up quickly, laughing slightly at Donald as well.

Sora sat in his seat in the Gummi ship, looking out the window of the vehicle with a bored expression. Saving worlds from the Heartless really hadn't been amusing him at all, since the same things had happened over and over again in each world. A problem had occurred, causing the people in the world to panic. Sora would arrive there, kill a few heartless here and there, a larger one would appear, he'd kill it, and the world was saved. Though, Sora had a few problems with such things, such as him actually build Kingdom Hearts. He also wondered where the hearts of the victims would go, would they return to them or just be a brick in a wall that must be ultimately destroyed?

Sora sighed deeply, his head beginning to ache with the thoughts that he continued to have over and over again. "Where are we going?" He asked, not even attempting to look towards anyone's direction. "The Beast's Castle." Donald muttered, still sore from the lightning that Sora had so lovingly given to him. Sora nodded and continued to stare out the window into the deep space that had surrounded them. Sighing once more, he closed his eyes and tried to sleep until they had reached their destination.

The Beast sat alone in his room, the rose that he continuously protected throughout his life sitting in the same glass jar that had kept him alive all of these years. Though his main goal in life was to return to his original appearance, the beautiful prince that was wonderfully vain. However, with Bella in his life, things had begun to change drastically. He didn't know how she could love something so grotesque as him, the outrageous mane that he wore everyday of his life would easily make the courageous of people run.

Sora knocked on the large doors of the castle, Donald and Goofy behind him a few paces. The intimidating doors had opened, a burst of warm air greeting the three as lights flickered on in the large hallway. They entered quietly, looking about the empty rooms for any sign of life. The Keyblade appeared in Sora's hand as a few small Heartless began appearing from the cracks in the floor, some of them starting to sprint towards Donald and Goofy. The fight was about to commence until the Heartless had disappeared under their feet and out the door, heading towards the city that lay on the outskirts of the castle. All three of them swore and began chasing after them, trying to stop them from taking anymore hearts.

The Heartless were easily ahead of all of them, Sora nearly out of breath as he started to see dim lights from the streets of the city. A few of the Heartless had managed to be slain by Donald's magic and Goofy's accuracy; however Sora had not managed to kill any of them. They continued to run after them, the feeling of cement under their feet instead of the grassy forest caused them to nearly trip on one-another. Sora sprinted ahead of the two, not realizing that they were blocked off by the time he passed two gates. A large group of heartless surrounded Goofy and Donald, although they were small in size, there was a large amount of them, and they continued to rise out of the ground. He stared about the large road before him, the surrounding buildings silent with darkness. He gulped and saw two Heartless climb into a window in one building, causing him to run directly after them.

Sora jumped through the window, landing softly on the padded carpet as he gripped onto his blade, looking in all directions for the monsters. He breathed in deeply, he relaxed and took another glance at the room; it was a bedroom, the bed was parallel with the window and a table sat next to it. On top of the table held a piece of paper that was folded in half. Sora blinked, thinking it wrong to look at other people's business, but his impulses got the best of him. Holding the piece of paper in front of him, he opened it, with the words "Turn around." in large, black letters. He hesitated to do so but did anyways, his eyes looking for him as he stared into the empty darkness. Sora sighed with relief, which ended quickly as a gasp escaped him as he was pushed on the bed.

The lights of the room flashed on as Sora stared bewildered in front of him. Riku was towering above him, his hands quickly pulling off his belt and shirt, his pants falling to his ankles as he stepped out of him. Sora blushed and stared in horror, he didn't want this to happen again, not like before. Riku put his finger to his lips and climbed on top of Sora, pressing his lips to his own as his tongue invaded the foreign mouth. Sora blushed deeply and tried to move out of the way, unable to do so. Riku's hands moved from the side of Sora's body to his crotch, his fingers quickly undoing Sora's pants and pulled them down.

Riku continued to kiss Sora, both of their clothes off of their bodies. Sora was moaning quietly as Riku began nibbling on the skin of his neck, his tongue moving down Sora's shoulder to his chest and finally his stomach. Sora's eyes were closed for most of it but he decided to wach Riku's actions. Riku hesitated to go down any further, but instead entered Sora, a loud cry of pain entering the room from Sora. Riku grinned and began pushing himself further into Sora, feeling the side of Sora's prostate as he pressed against it. He moved backwards then thrusted immediately into Sora, another cry being set into the room. The thrusts became harder and faster, Sora's member harder and harder with each thrust until it eventually released onto Riku's body. "Uhn..faster Riku." He said, his hands pulling on the sheets of the bed. Riku laughed slightly and thrusted in and out, his breath heavier than it was before. Riku stopped for a moment and lifted up Sora's body, turning his own to the bed. Sora blushed and wrapped his legs around Riku's waist, his arms around his neck as he began moving himself up and down Riku's member. Moans and mewls escaped both of their lips, until they were eventually diminished by their lips pressing against the other's. With one final thrust, Riku filled up Sora's insides, the liquid bursting out of his entrance and back onto Riku. Sora fell against Riku's body, holding him tightly as he tried to regain his breath. "Don't leave again.." He begged, small tears coming from his eyes. "Please, don't." Riku looked grimly through the window of the bedroom, looking at the building across from the house they were in. Ansem was standing there, a smile on his face as he nodded in approval and disappeared into the darkness. 


End file.
